


Council Sought [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [238]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fanart, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony visits the Parker's in search of Peter, but Peter isn't home. Instead he ends up talking to May about his feeling for Steve. Tony isn't sure he can just confess to Steve his feelings like May is suggesting, things are more complicated than that... right?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [238]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Council Sought [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Agony Aunt May” [A5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085
> 
> I had no idea what an 'Agony Aunt' but I think I have sort of an idea after a little research. I am going by the definition  
>  **agony aunt:** 1\. a person, usually a woman, who gives advice to people with personal problems
> 
> ~~(Anyway this is meant to be after Endgame, in a world in which Tony didn't use the gauntlet to snap Thanos... FRIDAY did, in a unfinished Iron Armour, to protect her boss)~~

**Author's Note:**

> May looks bigger than Tony because Tony is meant to be leaning forward... instead he looks really short and like he's wearing a turtle neck. Lol.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
